


Gli amori dell’uragano esplosivo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccolo principe [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, F/M, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Gokudera Hayato protagonista.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Shitt P.
Series: Piccolo principe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480004
Kudos: 3





	1. Rapimento alieno

**Author's Note:**

> Gokudera viene rapito dagli alieni.  
> Scritta sentendo: 【Nightcore】→ My Name Is... || Lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmZCjEpiTXo.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN:4 p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Shitt-P, U.M.A.  
> AscendingJupiter!AU.

Rapimento alieno

Gokudera mugolò, una luce candida molto forte filtrava dalla finestra, andando a colpire esattamente il suo viso. Socchiuse un occhio, sbadigliando, rimase abbagliato e lo chiuse nuovamente.

Si passò la mano sul viso e corrugò la fronte.

\- Mi sono appena addormentato, non può già essere mattina – pensò.

Un’onda al plasma, silenziosa, colpì la sua finestra, spalancandola di colpo.

Hayato sgranò gli occhi, mentre la paura stravolgeva il suo volto.

\- Non posso credere a quello che ho appena visto. Forse sto sognando – pensò. Allungò la mano e raccolse i suoi occhiali, la luce continuava a invadere la sua stanza.

I suoi occhi si abituarono al bagliore molesto e riconobbe la fisionomia di un disco volante. Si nascose sotto le lenzuola, premendo gli occhiali contro il viso, tremando. Si diede un pizzicotto e deglutì.

\- No, no, è tutto vero! Non è possibile! Se esco si accorgeranno che sono sveglio. Forse è solo un giro di perlustrazione, meglio non attirare l’attenzione.

Inoltre non credo che con loro qui funzioni la tecnologia. Anche il mio cellulare sarebbe inutile. Poi mi prenderebbero per un esaltato o un bugiardo.

Come mai i vicini non hanno ancora chiamato la televisione locale?! Come mai li vedo solo io?! – s’interrogò.

Una figura entrò attraverso la finestra spalancata, volando grazie a dei palloni aerostatici e atterrò davanti al letto.

Gokudera si nascose di più sotto la coperta, col battito cardiaco accelerato, avvertendo qualcosa in gola. 

Trattenne il fiato, le sue orecchie avevano iniziato a fischiare. 

La creatura alzò le braccia innaturalmente lunghe, facendo volare via la coperta con una potente energia. 

Gokudera ringhiò, afferrò il cuscino e glielo lanciò contro. “Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?!” gridò. Si alzò in piedi e afferrò una lampada, puntandola davanti a sé, tremante. 

Si trovò davanti una ragazza, dal seno minuto. Era completamente nuda, oltre che smagrita, ed i palloni aerostatici trasparenti lasciavano vedere la sua pelle rosea. Aveva la testa pelata, eccezion fatta per un ciuffetto esattamente sopra la fronte. 

“Tu sei una U.M.A.” esalò. 

\- Questa è l’occasione che aspetto da tutta la mia vita! Una vera aliena! 

Se riuscissi a prelevare un campione o fare una foto, potrei finalmente provare la loro esistenza al resto della comunità scientifica. Sono anni che devo tenere per me queste convinzioni. Sono un biologo affermato, nonostante la mia giovane età e non posso permettermi di farmi prendere in giro. 

Però avevo ragione! Ho sempre avuto ragione - pensò. 

“Io mi chiamo Shitt P.” si presentò l’aliena. Teneva le mani dietro la schiena. 

“T-tu parli? La mia lingua? Come fai? Hai un qualche traduttore universale come nei film o la tua lingua ha una radice comune alla nostra? 

Siamo discendenti della vostra specie?” la tempestò di domande Gokudera. 

Shitt allungò un braccio con uno scatto e sparò con la pistola che teneva con sé. Un raggio colpì alla testa Hayato. Una voce meccanica provenne dall’arma, dicendo: “Ricalibrazione neuronale eseguita”. 

Shitt P. abbassò il braccio e raggiunse il ragazzino, che era caduto incosciente a terra. La lampada era rotolata via dalla sua mano. 

Shitt P. lo sollevò, ancora incosciente e venne catturata dalla luce, che la risucchiò nuovamente nella navicella.

Quest’ultima sfrecciò via, attraverso con facilità l’atmosfera terrestre e tornò all’interno della gargantuesca nave madre. Atterrò accanto a centinaia di navicelle identiche e lo sportello si aprì.

Shitt P. scivolò fuori, camminando in un titanico hangar in cui alieni minuti, grigi, dai grossi occhi neri camminavano ondeggiando tra dinosauri umanoidi. Superò una serie di gelatine blu da un unico occhio, che parlottavano tra loro con delle grandi bocche e risalì delle scalinate.

Immense statue in stile ellenico, in pose sofferenti, dai prorompenti muscoli in tensioni, fatte completamente in metallo, sorreggevano l’ambiente come delle colonne.

Shitt P., continuando a tenere con sé il prigioniero, che aveva iniziato a gemere piano nell’incoscienza, risalì delle alte scalinate di marmo. Proseguì lungo un tappeto rosso fino a delle stanze da delle porte bianche metalliche.

Gokudera aveva fatto scivolare la lingua fuori dalle labbra e ansimava, mentre s’intravedeva la sua virilità farsi evidente nonostante i pantaloni del pigiama. Continuava a non svegliarsi, ma la sua eccitazione e la sua temperatura aumentavano.

Shitt P. entrò in un laboratorio, la porta automatica si chiuse dietro di lei. Posò il ragazzino su un lettino e accese diversi monitor, attivando una complessa strumentazione.

Diverse figure aliene, ma dalle fattezze umane, la fissavano, muovendosi silenziosamente nella stanza.

Shitt P. guardò Gokudera iniziare a rotolarsi nell’incoscienza, stendersi a faccia in giù, strusciando il bacino contro il ripiano.

< Ci sta mettendo parecchio. Avrebbe dovuto già trasformarsi durante il viaggio. Doveva avere un cervello resistente > pensò. Lo spogliò con malagrazia, gettando i vestiti a terra e lo bloccò ignudo sul lettino. Lo legò a quest’ultimo con dei pesanti lacci di cuoio.

Adel si avvicinò. Con un laser diede vita ad un codice a barre sul collo del ragazzino, che si svegliò urlando. Le sue grida di dolore andarono a trasformarsi in una serie di latrati, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano bianchi.

La sua virilità era ormai svettante e umida, vibrava desiderosa, mentre la sua temperatura si stabilizzava di qualche grado più alta.

Shitt P. indossò dei guanti e recuperò una siringa.

Nessuno dei presenti era vestito, alcuni avevano dei numeri tatuati sulla schiena, come Shitt, altri dei simboli color oro sulla fronte.

“Come fa una forma di vita così primitiva ad essere così affascinante?” si domandò Shitt P. 

\- Oggi ci sarà il ‘raccolto’. L’intera razza terrestre è una delle tante ‘coltivazioni’ che abbiamo impiantato. 

Facciamo in modo che nasca una popolazione umanoide in ogni pianeta. Che prosperi e cresca col tempo e quando arrivano a sette miliardi è tempo di trasformarli nella linfa vitale che ci permette di rimanere immortali. 

Una élite di specie che perdura col sacrificio di miliardi di vite inferiori – pensò.  
La parete di metallo era ricoperta di luci blu, ovali, simili ad uova, che si accendevano in ordine sparso con un certo ritmo, ad intermittenza. Illuminavano l’ambiente insieme alla luce emessa dai diversi monitor.

Nel momento in cui Shitt P. aveva iniettato una sostanza in Gokudera, a quest’ultimo erano cresciuti dei canini da canide, una morbida e folta coda, e delle ali da aquila sulla schiena.

“Quindi è… è que-questo… che… ha voluto il nostro… re?” esalò Enma, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Aveva gli occhi rosso intenso che brillavano nel suo visetto solcato da tagli, coperto in buona parte da cerotti.

“Sì, è quello che ha voluto risparmiare dalla raccolta. Dice che è geneticamente la reincarnazione di qualcuno o qualcosa del genere” spiegò Aoba.

Obbligò il ragazzino incosciente a bere una sostanza densa e verdastra.

\- Con questo potrà sopravvivere anche sul nostro pianeta senza incorrere in problemi respiratori o malattie varie.

Inoltre sarà resistente alle api. Il nostro sovrano è sempre circondato da api, è uno dei simboli della sua regalità – pensò.

Shitt P. s’infilò una specie di coppetta di una sostanza malleabile, che ricordava un incrocio tra vetro e plastica, tra le gambe, facendola aderire all’interno della sua intimità. Si era sfilata i palloni aerostatici.

“Ora dobbiamo finire la procedura. In questo modo potremo recapitarlo al nostro sovrano come un cucciolo ubbidiente” disse. Balzò e atterrò a cavalcioni sopra il ragazzo, Adel gl’iniettò uno stimolante risvegliandolo.

“I-io… non mi ricordo… chi sono…” farfugliò Gokudera, guardandosi intorno confuso. “Né dove sono” biascicò.

Aoba gl’infilò un collare e lo strinse.

“Sei a casa” gli disse.

Shitt P. lo baciò con così tanta foga da mozzargli il fiato. Si staccò da lui, sentendolo guaire mentre riprendeva il fiato.

Gokudera muoveva furiosamente il bacino, non riuscendo a contenere la sua perenne eccitazione.

Shitt lo fece entrare dentro di lei, muovendosi in modo da assecondare le sue spinte desiderose.

Hayato ansimava copiosamente, con la lingua di fuori gocciolante saliva. Aveva le pupille tre volte più grandi del normale e scodinzolava, facendo frullare le sue piccole ali.

Alcune piume caddero a terra.

Enma si mordicchiò un labbro.

\- Non ho bisogno di controllare le scansioni per sapere che la procedura ha funzionato – pensò.

Shitt P. cavalcava Hayato, stringendogli le spalle e continuò a stimolarlo finché Gokudera non venne dentro di lei. Sporcando di sperma il lettino.

“Bravo cucciolo, bravo” sussurrò Adel, passandogli una mano sulla testa, tra i morbidi capelli grigi.

Hayato mosse le orecchie, che erano diventate aguzze, mentre Shitt P. lo faceva scivolare fuori da lei.


	2. Avvocato di città

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Lambo Bovino, Latte   
> AU.

Avvocato di città

“Tu stai davvero mettendo a rischio la tua vita, la tua posizione, per me?” domandò Lambo, chinando il capo. I suoi occhi erano lucidi ed arrossati, le sue pupille erano dilatate. “Ti rendi conto quanto sia pericoloso tutto questo per te?”.

Gokudera se lo fece sedere accanto su un divanetto nero e lo abbracciò.

Un forte odore di cavolo e paglia impregnava il salotto della casa del Bovino.

“Quante mucche hai perso solo quest’anno?” domandò Hayato.

Lambo socchiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, scompigliandoli.

“Una ventina, forse entro fine mese arriveranno a trenta” mormorò.

Hayato gli accarezzò il viso e cercò il suo sguardo, sfiorando il suo naso con il proprio.

“Ti rendi conto, vero, che quell’acqua la bevete? Quell’azienda vi sta avvelenando. Conta lo stesso numero con le persone e non con gli animali.

Bambini e anziani saranno i primi a perdere la vita”. Lo cullò contro di sé, posandogli un bacio sul collo.

“Il prossimo a morire potresti essere tu ed io non posso accettarlo”.

Lambo si sfilò la giacca della tuta che indossava, bianca a macchie nere.

“Finirai per farti ammazzare ed io non voglio. Quella è gente che non scherza” mormorò.

\- Potrei mentirgli, dire che scapperò. Però dove altro potrei andare? La mia vita è qui, la mia famiglia ci vive da generazioni.

Non posso abbandonare la fattoria. Come farei con i miei animali?

Non c’è spazio per me. Però lui è diverso, è un avvocato importante di città. Lui è speciale, ha il mondo in pugno – pensò Lambo.

Sentì le mani dell’altro accarezzarlo, sfiorargli la pelle. Gli sollevò la maglietta con una mano, accarezzandogli il ventre.

“Il latte che tu produci è quello che viene venduto in giro. Ho la convinzione che gli animali contaminati producano del latte con diversi effetti collaterali” spiegò Gokudera. Gli abbassò i pantaloni, accarezzandogli i boxer rigati all’altezza del membro. “Con quel latte si fanno una quantità incredibile di prodotti caseari.

Hai idea quel latte cosa finirebbe per fare? Molti posti lontani, che ritieni sicuri, vedrebbero delle vittime”.

Lambo alzò il bacino, sentì l’altro che gli infilava la mano nei boxer, afferrandogli il membro. Iniziò a muovere le dita su e giù, facendolo eccitare sempre di più.

“I-il latte…” biascicò Lambo.

\- Non riesco a parlare. Ammetto che ho sempre amato spiegare alle persone come produco il latte. Ha sempre avuto una parte importante nella mia vita, ma al momento mi viene difficile focalizzarmi su un discorso del genere – pensò, ansimando rumorosamente. Si ritrovò a gemere con forza, muovendo il bacino.

\- Qui l’unico che sembra venire ‘munto’ sono io – pensò, mentre la mano dell’altro si muoveva così rapidamente da farlo tremare per l’eccitazione. Vampate di calore salivano dal basso verso l’alto, scuotendolo, i suoi pensieri si confondevano.

\- Impedirò che quei maledetti ti avvelenino ancora. Ti salverò! Impedirò, anche, che possano dire che hai voluto vendere del latte infetto perché non sei tu a norma.

Vedranno che non si scherza con me, con Hurricane! – si ripromise Hayato.

Con un lungo gemito, Lambo venne, sporcando la mano di Gokduera di sperma. 


	3. Infiniti me stesso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:   
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Takeshi Yamamoto, mazza da baseball

Infiniti me stesso

Gokudera si sedette accanto a Yamamoto in veranda, finendo un pezzo di pane imburrato. Accavallò le gambe e alzò il capo, osservando il cielo azzurro.

“Neh, sai non c’è niente di più destabilizzante che vedere quanti futuri possibili ci sono” sussurrò Takeshi.

\- Avere le fiamme del mare ti confonde parecchio. Alle volte mi sembra che il mondo debba sgretolarsi da un momento all’altro – pensò.

Gokudera sussurrò: “Taki”.

Nonostante ci fosse il sole, l’aria era umida e si vedevano le goccioline di pioggia del temporale appena passato che cadevano sporadicamente dalla grondaia.

“Mnh?” mugolò Yamamoto.

“Quegli altri Takeshi erano tanti diversi da te?” domandò Hayato.

Takeshi rispose: “Oh, yes. Esistono così tanti me possibili”.

Gokudera aveva finito di mangiare. Si sporse verso Takeshi, posandogli la mano sulla sua e guardandolo negli occhi gli chiese: “Quanti di loro aveva una mazza da baseball diversa?”.

\- Con Irie e il suo flauto abbiamo visto che ci sono degli oggetti così colmi dell’essere di una persona da cambiarne i confini. La loro presenza fa da cardine del mondo – pensò.

“Mi pare nessuno. Però alcuni non giocavano” rispose Takeshi. Arrossì, guardando Hayato che gli teneva la mano, con l’altra si grattò la guancia.

“Tu giocheresti con un’altra mazza?” chiese Gokudera.

“No!” rispose secco Yamamoto.

Hayato si tirò indietro, allontanando la mano.

“Perciò tu sei l’unico vero te. Perché ogni volta, giocando, useresti la stessa mazza” spiegò.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi. “Eheh” ridacchiò. “Per seguirti in questo discorso devo ragionare un po’ troppo. Però ora mi sento più tranquillo, grazie”.

Gokudera gli disse: “Il tuo essere un maniaco del baseball per me è una certezza intoccabile”.

Takeshi si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Quello che mi spaventa, però, è che io non possa piacerti. Non sai in quanti futuri non andiamo d’accordo” soffiò.

Gokudera lo baciò a sua volta e si sedette sulle sue gambe, abbracciandolo.

Takeshi lo guardò avvolgergli le braccia intorno al collo.

Gokudera, rosso in viso, sussurrò: “Tu ti odiavi. Finché ti odi vuoi ferire gli altri. Sai che così farai due volte più male a te stesso che agli altri.

Io voglio farti amare ciò che sei. In questo modo potrai dimostrare al mondo quanto puoi occuparti delle persone a cui tieni”. Prese la mano di Yamamoto e se la portò alla bocca.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi.

Gokudera gli baciò le dita, per mettersele in bocca, inumidendole di saliva.

“Non potrei mai odiare uno come te. Sei così perfetto” mormorò Yamamoto.

Gokudera si portò la sua mano fino all’intimo, dentro pantaloni e boxer.

“T-tu… esageri…” balbettò Hayato. Ansimava, mentre Takeshi gli accarezzava il membro, eccitandolo. Continuò a muovere rapidamente le dita, fino a far raggiungere a Gokudera l’orgasmo.

Con le dita ancora sporche di sperma, cominciò a prepararlo.

Gokudera si abbandonò contro il petto di Takeshi, strofinandogli la guancia contro la spalla.

\- Io vorrei che il mio punta di svolta fossi tu, il nostro rapporto, non la mia mazza da baseball – pensò Takeshi. Inserì un terzo dito, andando sempre più a fondo.

“Mi piaci” sussurrò, sempre più eccitato.

“Anche tu” rispose Gokudera.


	4. Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arCcqlfD884; Neovaii - Easily.  
> Seguito di: Infiniti me stesso.  
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Tsunayoshi Sawada, Endlessly

Endlessly

Takeshi stese Gokudera sul ripiano di legno della veranda e si mise sopra di lui.

\- Mi sembra sempre così delicato. La sua pelle liscia profuma come se fosse un fiore. I suoi capelli sembrano argento puro.

Non mi sorprende che lo soprannomino ‘piccolo principe’ o ‘piccola luna’.

Lui per me è più prezioso di una gemma rara. Ho quasi paura di romperlo a toccarlo.

Anche se so che in realtà è forte. Sarà che per me le sue bombe sono poco più di giocattoli – pensò.

Le campane a vento appese sulla tettoia ondeggiavano, tintinnando, mentre i foglietti colorati che vi erano appesi sbattevano tra loro.

“Voglio amarti in ogni modo” sussurrò Yamamoto. Lo spogliò completamente, accarezzandogli le spalle nivee.

Gokudera gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita.

Aveva cominciato a piovere, le gocce ticchettavano sulle superfici di legno e metallo, dando vita ad una sinfonia di rumori diversi.

Gokudera chiuse gli occhi e baciò Takeshi fino a mozzargli il fiato.

Yamamoto si era spogliato a sua volta, accarezzò le gambe di Hayato che lo cingevano con forza.

Il corpo pallido di Gokudera risaltava sul legno scuro.

Takeshi gli strinse il fianco, mentre con l’altra mano gli afferrava la spalla.

“Mi vorresti amare in ogni mondo possibile?” domandò Gokudera. Socchiuse gli occhi, erano liquidi dietro le lenti a contatto e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

“Ti voglio amare in ogni mondo. Uno dopo l’altro” sussurrò Takeshi. Lo penetrò con un colpo di bacino, Hayato serrò gli occhi e gridò di piacere, andandogli incontro.

Takeshi lo abbracciò, i loro corpi avvinghiati continuarono a muoversi, danzando l’uno verso l’alto.

I loro respiri si confondevano, accelerati e rapidi.

Takeshi mordicchiò la spalla di Gokudera, sentendolo rabbrividire.

\- Lui mi calma, mi dà sicurezza. La passione che mi travolge è piacevole, è come essere bagnati dalla pioggia quando non è troppo invadente, ma rinfrescante – pensò Hayato.

Le sue labbra erano arrossate per i troppi baci. I delicati morsi di Yamamoto risaltavano sulla spalla pelle, che si arrossava facilmente.

“Voglio amarti…” sussurrò Yamamoto, concentrandosi sui gemiti della tempesta. Raggiunse l’apice del piacere, si arcuò completamente.

“TAKESHI!” gridò Gokudera, mentre l’altro veniva dentro di lui.

“… Infinitamente” esalò Takeshi, scivolando fuori da Hayato. Si sdraiò sul pavimento e gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli mori.

Gokudera chiuse gli occhi, regolando il respiro.

“Infinitamente” bisbigliò con un filo di voce.

\- Non ci sarebbe niente che potrebbe farmi più felice di questo.

Vorrei che si prendesse sempre cura di me – pensò.

Takeshi gli posò la testa sulla spalla e lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli il ventre.

“Ti va se andiamo dentro? Non voglio vederti prendere freddo” sussurrò, rosso in volto.

Gokudera bisbigliò: “Tra un po’”.


	5. Sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:   
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, "Mangiami"

Sushi

Takeshi era steso sul tavolo, completamente ignudo, avvolto da una stuoia nera, con in testa un cappellino che raffigurava delle uova di salmone.

Gokudera guardò il suo riflesso nelle sfere arancioni, socchiuse un occhio e inarcò l’altro.

“Cosa stai facendo di preciso?” domandò, controllando che la porta fosse chiusa a chiave.

“Yo!” lo salutò Yamamoto.

Hayato avanzò di un paio di passi, posandosi le mani sui fianchi.

“Vuoi festeggiare San Valentino o sei già pronto per Carnevale?” domandò.

“Eheh” ridacchiò Takeshi. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. “Sono del sushi!” trillò.

Hayato si avvicinò al tavolo e gli domandò: “Si tratta di una pubblicità osé per il locale di tuo padre?”.

Takeshi negò vigorosamente con la testa. S’indicò le labbra e sorrise.

“Mangiami” lo invitò, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Gokudera si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Sai di salmone veramente. Ne hai mangiato un po’, vero?” domandò.

Takeshi gli passò la mano tra i capelli argentei.

“Ho mangiato anche dei cetrioli” raccontò. Aprì la stuoia e s’indicò, il suo corpo abbronzato era sinuoso. Tremava leggermente per il freddo e si notava che la parte più muscolosa erano le braccia, anche le gambe, però, stavano iniziando ad avere dei muscoli più definiti.

Gokudera si slacciò la cravatta e gliela legò intorno ai polsi, stringendoglieli.

“Tu mangi sempre dei cetrioli. Almeno uno al giorno” soffiò. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, Yamamoto lo approfondì con un mugolio, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Hayato si staccò, prendendo fiato.

“Mi sbagliavo. Tu non sei solo un maniaco del baseball, tu sei un pervertito e basta” borbottò. Si piegò in avanti ed iniziò a morderlo, succhiando, creando dei succhiotti in punti diversi del suo corpo.

“Neh, come se ti dispiacesse, Hayato” trillò Takeshi. Fece un largo sorriso, godendosi la sensazione che gli procurava essere accarezzato dall’altro. Gokudera lambiva il suo corpo con la lingua, iniziò a morderlo più piano, stuzzicandolo.

Notò con la coda dell’occhio l’eccitazione di Yamamoto. Gli prese il membro in bocca, poggiandoci delicatamente i denti ed iniziò a succhiare.

Takeshi alzò il bacino, facendo leva sui talloni e arcuò la schiena, permettendogli di prendergli tutto il membro in bocca.

Gokudera continuò a succhiare fino a farlo venire, ingoiando lo sperma. Si staccò, vedendo che l’altro si abbandonava esausto e, leccandosi le labbra, lo coprì nuovamente con la stuoia.

“Hai proprio un buon sapore. La tua famiglia ci sa fare col sushi in ogni senso” sussurrò Hayato, leccandogli il collo.

\- Meglio che non sappia che questo era un costume che usava papà da giovane – pensò Takeshi.

“Eheh. Hai visto che i cetrioli servivano a darmi un sapore migliore? Un giorno creerò delle ricette di sushi al cetriolo” si vanto.

Gokudera gli baciò la fronte.

“Ne sono sicuro” gli disse all’orecchio, sorridendogli a sua volta.

\- È tutto pazzo, ma almeno con lui non ci si annoia mai – pensò. “Hai altri costumi?” domandò.

\- Beh, potrei dare fondo alla cesta di mio padre – rifletté Takeshi, assumendo un’espressione pensierosa. “Anche più di Reborn” rispose.

Gokudera gli propose: “Qualche volta, allora, usiamoli”.


	6. Settimana a letto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, "La prima sensazione che ricordo è di essere sotto qualcosa" (C. Bukowski)

Settimana a letto

“La prima sensazione che ricordo è di essere sotto qualcosa. Poi mi rendo conto di avere freddo e di sentire dolore da tutte le parti, il mio corpo è ricoperto di escoriazioni e bruciature.

Riesco ad alzarmi e l’orrore mi assale. Sono sotto i resti di un essere umano. Ci sono brandelli di sangue ed ossa da tutte le parti.

Vomito con tutta la mia forza e tremo. Piango, urlando, tenendomi la testa e non so per quanto tempo. Perdo completamente la cognizione di me stesso.

Pian piano mi viene in mente l’aggressione. Non so quanti fossero, se era uno particolarmente forte o diversi. Mi hanno strappato i vestiti di dosso.

Non volevo mi violassero. Perciò mi sono fatto saltare in aria. Io sono sopravvissuto. Ho scoperto così che le mie fiamme della tempesta mi proteggevano in parte dalle esplosioni.

Loro sono morti, o lui è morto. Non ho mai voluto scoprire i dettagli.

Sono scappato via. Per questo la mia fuga da bambino è diventata una fuga vera. Volevo lasciare il mondo della mafia, volevo abbandonare tutto quello che avevo conosciuto.

Si pensò che fosse stato un mio atto da hitman. Iniziarono a girare voci. Non feci mai niente per diminuire quella fama, anzi. Iniziai ad uccidere in preda alla furia ogni volta che rischiavo la pelle.

Divenni ‘hurricane bomb’” raccontò Gokudera.

Takeshi gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli grigi.

“Ora ti farò schifo. Non conoscevi questo lato di me” sussurrò Hayato, con voce roca.

Yamamoto ribatté: “In realtà gli è andata bene. Se fosse finito tra le mie mani, avrebbe fatto una fine anche peggiore. Non m’importa anche se fossero stati cento, avrebbero assaggiato la mia spada”.

Gokudera rabbrividì.

“Neh, non volevo spaventarti” sussurrò Takeshi.

Hayato negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli argentei.

“Non mi spaventi, anzi mi proteggi. Ti va di ‘farlo’?” domandò.

Takeshi si guardò intorno. In un angolo c’era un ventilatore in funzione e diversi contenitori di ramen vuoti abbandonati in giro.

“Siamo ‘a letto’ da una settimana praticamente. Non ti sei stancato?” domandò Takeshi.

Gokudera si mise a cavalcioni su di lui.

“Decimo tornerà dalla gita tra due giorni. Fino a quel momento sono ancora completamente libero e mi va” sussurrò.

\- Mi sto sentendo così a mio agio da raccontargli tutto quello che si annida nel mio animo e mi fa soffrire.

Poi, forse, voglio che mi veda più sporco, meno perfetto. Voglia che capisca che siamo simili – pensò.

Entrambi erano ignudi, sotto la coperta del futon.

Takeshi lo trasse a sé per i capelli, ribaltò le posizioni bloccandolo sotto di sé e gli afferrò un gluteo. Lo penetrò con un movimento secco, facendogli sfuggire un gemito ed iniziò a muovere dentro di lui.

Hayato sollevò le gambe, dimenando i piedi, facendo in modo che la coperta cadesse di lato. Era teso e si spingeva verso l’altro, che entrava in lui sempre più a fondo.

\- Certo che sa proprio farsi desiderare. Non riesco a dirgli di no – pensò Yamamoto. – Speriamo che Boss arrivi presto. Ci serve qualcuno che ci dia una regolata -.


	7. Post-litigio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:   
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, "Sai dove puoi ficcartela quella mazza da baseball, idiota?"

Post-litigio

Nell’angolo della stanza erano abbandonati due piatti in cui giacevano ciò che rimaneva di due fette di cocomero: i bordi e dei semi, insieme ad un po’ di acquetta rossastra.

L’ambiente era rinfrescato da un grande ventilatore, che si ergeva al centro della stanza, decorato da delle fascette di stoffa colorate che si muovevano a causa dell’aria.

Gokudera ansimava rumorosamente, tenendo i pugni stretti. Era rigido, con la schiena arcuata, le unghie conficcate nei palmi dalla pelle pallida.

Teneva la testa gettata all’indietro, la bocca spalancata. I capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, accarezzandoglieli.

Yamamoto lo teneva per le gambe.

Hayato era seduto sul suo viso, lui lo penetrava con la lingua. Muovendola dentro di lui, leccando ed inumidendolo di saliva. Respirava a fatica con il naso, il viso arrossato, mentre cercava di stuzzicargli i punti più delicati.

Hayato strillò più forte, mentre un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggiva dalle labbra sporte e distanti tra loro. Gli scivolò lungo la guancia e gocciolò oltre il suo mento, finendogli sul petto.

Takeshi indossava dei boxer azzurrini, decorati coi disegni di palle candide da baseball.

Gokudera serrò gli occhi e gorgogliò, mentre veniva, sporcandosi di sperma.

\- Come fa alla fine sempre a convincermi a provare le sue idee strane? Sembra che ne abbia una fonte inesauribile – pensò.

‘

_“Sai dove puoi ficcartela quella mazza da baseball, idiota?!” gridò Gokudera. Aveva il viso deformato da una smorfia ed i suoi occhi dardeggiavano._

_Takeshi chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò. “Eheh. Se vuoi puoi mettermela dovunque tu voglia, Hayaaaato” trillò._

_Gokudera arrossì vistosamente e lo raggiunse con un pugno._

_“Baka-Hentai!” gridò, stringendo gli occhi. Udì un tonfo e vide che Yamamoto era caduto a terra, con un evidente livido sulla guancia. “Idiota pervertito! Perché diamine ti sei fatto colpire?”._

_Takeshi si alzò seduto, massaggiandosi la parte lesa._

_“Perché tu volevi colpirmi. Perciò te l’ho lasciato fare” spiegò._

_Gokudera fece un verso simile ad un grugnito._

_“Sei proprio uno scemo, oltre che maniaco” brontolò._

_Yamamoto sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino._

_“Però ho tante belle idee che si possono mettere in pratica” propose._

_Gokudera urlò di frustrazione._

‘

Takeshi si era fatto sedere Gokudera sul petto e stava ansimando rumorosamente, riprendendo fiato.

“A-allora… ti è piaciuto?” biascicò Yamamoto.

Hayato chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“No-non… male…” biascicò.

\- Sarà perché sa rendere tutto questo incredibilmente piacevole e rilassante. Tutta la rabbia che mi fa montare dentro, me la fa sfogare in questo modo.

Diciamo che è una pioggia davvero strana. La serenità la porta in un modo tutto suo – rifletté, passandosi la mano tra i capelli argentei. Il suo corpo era sudato ed umidiccio.

“Ti va una doccia?” domandò Yamamoto.

“Sicuro di non volere prima essere soddisfatto anche tu?” chiese Hayato.

Takeshi gli rispose: “Sono sempre pronto per un secondo round”.


	8. Pikachù

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUg-Bd1nB0w; OmgLoSteve - So good | ♫ Copyright Free Music.  
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:   
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, "Ho completato il pokédex!" "Sar� ... ma non hai catturato il pokémon più leggendario di tutti... me!"

Pikachù

Gokudera si lasciò cadere seduto sul prato e guardò lo schermo della sua switch.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare i fili d’erba intorno a lui.

"Ho completato il pokédex!" gridò.

"Sarà...”. Udì una voce alle sue spalle.

Arrossì, irrigidendosi e posò la swtich per terra, afferrando un paio di candelotti.

\- Non ho detto a nessuno dov’ero andato. Che qualcuno mi abbia seguito?

Beh, almeno il Decimo non è qui e non possono metterlo in pericolo – rifletté rapidamente. Alzò lo sguardo, finendo di voltarsi, e si trovò davanti Takeshi.

“… ma non hai catturato il pokémon più leggendario di tutti... me!" gridò Yamamoto.

Hayato scoppiò a ridere.

“Come diamine ti sei conciato?” domandò.

Takeshi indossava un costume da Pikachu, dalle grandi orecchie che gli ricadevano ai lati della testa.

“Sono il tuo pokemon” spiegò Yamamoto. Gli porse una pokeball, Gokudera la prese in mano, era in plastica.

“Catturami” lo incitò Takeshi.

Hayato inarcò un sopracciglio argenteo, aveva posato le bombe per terra.

\- Certo che ne inventa una peggio dell’altra – pensò, ridendo. Gli ticchettò col piede sulla coda, Takeshi fece una smorfia e l’abbraccio.

“Niente bullismo sui pokemon, prego” scherzò.

Gokudera gli lanciò la pokeboll contro il petto, senza troppa forza. Takeshi aprì una cerniera e saltò fuori dal costume completamente ignudo.

\- Fortuna che siamo lontani dalla cittadina o lo avrebbero arrestato per atti osceni in luogo pubblico e Hibari-san lo avrebbe pure morso a morte.

Anzi, siamo doppiamente fortunati.

Decimo sarebbe morto d’infarto ad una vita simile – pensò Hayato.

“Ora che ti ho catturato?” gli domandò.

Takeshi, sedendosi sulle sue gambe all’altezza delle ginocchia, gli rispose: “Sono tuo”.

Gokudera chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’altro lo baciava. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

\- Chissà da dove lo ha tirato fuori questo costume. Deve avere almeno una decina d’anni. I pikachù fanno parte della prima generazione – pensò Hayato. Continuarono ad approfondire il bacio arrossandosi le labbra a vicenda, finché non furono costretti a staccarsi per riprendere fiato.

“Pika pika” sussurrò Takeshi, rosso in volto.

Hayato ammise: “Tu sì che sai come conquistare un otakù come me”. Gli prese il membro con la mano e cominciò ad accarezzarglielo.

Yamamoto gettò indietro la testa, dimenando il bacino.

\- Sono tentata, in futuro, di travestirmi da altri pokemon, ma temo che la battuta ‘catturali tutti’ sarebbe inflazionata. Devo inventarmi qualcos’altro – pensò. Sporse le labbra, facendo una serie di lunghi gemiti, pieni e vibranti.

Gokudera gli nascose il viso nell’incavo della spalla, dimenando furiosamente le dita sul suo membro. Continuò, sentendo l’eccitazione travolgerlo a propria volta.

Yamamoto gli prese la mano nella propria e l’allontanò dal proprio membro. Se la portò alle labbra e, tremando, gli fece un baciamano.

Scivolò di lato e venne, sporcando l’erba di sperma.

“Po-potresti giocare… a baseball… con coda-acciaio” esalò Gokudera, chiudendo gli occhi.

\- Chissà se ha capito la battuta – pensò.

Takeshi ridacchiò. “Eheh”. Era ancora accaldato e madido di sudore per l’eccitazione. “Anzi. Pika pika” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.


	9. Allenatore improvvisato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, "Non è un appuntamento!"

Allenatore improvvisato

“Ti ricordo che non è un appuntamento!

Voglio solo che mi aiuti ad allenarmi” borbottò Gokudera.

\- Ho chiesto a lui perché è uno sportivo, e anche molto capace. Durante le ore di educazione fisica spiega sempre al Decimo come si utilizzano gli attrezzi.

Per non parlare di tutte quelle ragazzine che strillano, mettendosi in mostra il più possibile, avvicinandolo con ogni scusa possibile, chiedendogli aiuto per ogni sciocchezza – pensò, facendo una smorfia.

Takeshi gli massaggiò le spalle.

“Non vedo perché non possa diventarlo. Siamo da soli in palestra a quest’ora” disse. Gli posò un bacio sul collo, mentre lo aiutava ad aprire le braccia nella giusta postura.

“Allora, cosa devo fare?” cambiò discorso Hayato.

Yamamoto indietreggiò di un paio di passi.

“Apri e chiudi le braccia, portando con te le aste dell’attrezzo, tredici volte. Ricordati la respirazione.

Quando hai finito, ci possiamo riposare un minuto” spiegò, con voce seria.

Osservò Gokudera obbedire e gli aggiustò la postura un paio di volte. Lo guidò attrezzo dopo attrezzo, ogni volta facendogli fare dodici movimenti di seguito, con un minuto di pausa, ripetendo il tutto per tre volte.

“Guarda che ho notato che mi metti tutti i pesi al minimo. Sono così deboluccio?” lo interrogò Hayato.

Takeshi lo aveva condotto con sé su un tappetino giallo e aveva raccolto da terra una palla blu molto morbida.

“Nah. Ho visto di peggio.

‘Vostra grazia’ non riuscirebbe a farne neanche uno senza crollare al suolo. Lui ha le mani delicate e una muscolatura aggraziata” spiegò.

“Tu e sensei Belphegor siete così intimi?” borbottò Hayato, con tono infastidito.

\- Inizio a pensare di essere geloso di lui – si disse.

Yamamoto posò a terra la palla e con una mano lo spinse per la spalla, facendolo aderire alla parete in cartongesso.

“Io sono intimo solo con te, Hayato” trillò.

Gokudera gli avvolse il braccio intorno alla vita e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga.

\- Solo perché il Decimo è oltre la portata di entrambi. Non possiamo neanche sfiorarlo – pensò.

Yamamoto ricambiò, respirando dal naso.

Hayato aveva già il battito cardiaco accelerato e il viso arrossato, la sua tuta aderente era umida di sudore per via dell’allenamento.

Takeshi si staccò da lui e s’inginocchiò, a fatica gli abbassò i pantaloni che gli stringevano le gambe.

Hayato deglutì rumorosamente e lo guardò abbassargli i boxer. Chiuse gli occhi e si contrasse, gli sfuggì un gemito di piacere mentre Yamamoto gli prendeva il membro in bocca.

Gokudera sporse involontariamente il bacino, mentre l’altro iniziava a succhiare. Se lo spinse in fondo alla gola, leccandoglielo avidamente.

Hayato socchiuse gli occhi, le sue pupille erano liquide. Osservò il soffitto, mentre il piacere gli dava alla testa.

\- So che forza e fragilità possono convivere. Kyoya è delicato di costituzione, ma è comunque over-power. Io me la cavo nei combattimenti, ma da questo allenamento è risultato che non sono un grande sportivo.

Però so che Takeshi è bravo in tutto questo. Non si ammala mai, si allena senza troppo sforzo, ha una forza incredibile e non può essere sconfitto in battaglia.

Non mi sorprende che io sia un po’ geloso di lui. Però mi tratta come se fossi io quello speciale e questo mi fa impazzire di piacere – rifletté Hayato, mentre veniva con un verso strozzato.

Takeshi ingoiò lo sperma e si staccò da lui, sorridendogli furbetto.


	10. Super-hitman di livello 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EH2dEcltJMc; Celestials | NINJA TRACKS - Best Of Epic Music | Powerful Orchestral Music.   
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:   
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, dinamite

Super-hitman di livello 0

“Stai fermo lì, non ti muovere” disse Gokudera. Infilò degli occhiali protettivi e si mise in piedi sul davanzale della finestra.

“Va bene” rispose Takeshi, infilando le mani in tasca. Guardò con aria interessata gl’innumerevoli candelotti di dinamite intorno a lui.

“Sei sicuro che ti va bene essere la cavia dei miei esperimenti?” chiese Hayato.

“Neh, non l’hai detto a Tsuna, vero?” domandò Yamamoto.

Hayato negò vigorosamente col capo. La luce della lampada gl’illuminava le lenti a contatto. “Certo che no. Decimo non sarebbe assolutamente d’accordo.

Non credo che riuscirei a spiegargli quanto sia di vitale importanza per il mondo scientifico cercare di capirti. Sei il più grande mistero in cui mi sia imbattuto” spiegò.

Takeshi ridacchiò.

“Allora procedi!” gridò, con fare eccitato.

\- Per me va benissimo. La vedo come una scusa per rimanere da soli fino a tardi.

Mi piacciono soprattutto gli esperimenti come questo, in cui non devo indossare niente. Nudo mi sento meglio, più a mio agio.

Però non credo che sensei sarebbe d’accordo. A lui non piacciono gli esperimenti, soprattutto quelli con l’acqua. Io invece li trovo divertenti, è una scusa per stare più tempo in piscina – rifletté.

Hayato premette un pulsante del telecomando che teneva in tasca, dando vita ad un’esplosione.

Il fumo nero invase la stanza, Hayato si ritrovò a tossire e dimenare le mani davanti a sé per diradarlo.

Nel momento in cui il fumo si diradò, Gokudera fece un lungo fischio.

“Neanche un graffio! Com’è possibile?! Allora è vero che la dinamite non ti fa assolutamente nulla!” gridò Hayato. Si sfilò gli occhiali e li lasciò cadere per terra. “I miei candelotti per te sono realmente dei giocattoli”.

Yamamoto ridacchiò, imbarazzato, vedendo che Hayato lo accarezzava e gli passava le mani sul corpo.

“Non vedo segni di ustioni, anzi non ci sono direttamente bruciature. Ti se un po’ annerito come se avessi avuto a che fare con la cenere di un camino” valutò Gokudera.

Takeshi si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Te l’ho detto, sono un super-hitman di livello zero… e ho visto com’è la mafia degli adulti. Quello che facciamo noi è un GDR.

Ovviamente il Nono vuole che il suo erede cresca in un ambiente protetto prima di fargli ereditare tutto.

O pensavi che i Varia fossero una vera minaccia? Era ovvio che non ci farebbero mai davvero del male. Adorano i bambini”.

Gokudera gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e saltò, cingendogli la vita con le gambe.

“Una volta che si va a fondo, con te, sei fenomenale. Inizio a credere a tutto quello che vai raccontando”.

Takeshi corrugò la fronte.

“Non ho capito se ti piaccio veramente, o semplicemente ti eccito come caso scientifico” borbottò.

Hayato gli domandò, mentre si slacciava i pantaloni: “Ha davvero importanza”.

\- Non posso pensarci troppo. Papà ha detto che non devo pensare così a lungo o inizierò a pensare troppo e mi fonderà il cervello – si disse Takeshi. Gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer, iniziando a prepararlo.

“No, non penso” rispose.

Gokudera chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’altro iniziava a prepararlo con un paio di dita.

\- Ci possono essere così tanti ‘altri’ motivi per il fatto che usciamo insieme. Una risposta al fatto che il Decimo esce con Kyoko, un modo per svuotare la mente. Forse è l’unico che può accettare il mio lato mafioso e manipolatore.

Però io voglio solo credere che questa passione sia reale, senza doppi fini – pensò. Lo baciò con foga, mentre l’altro finiva di prepararlo e lo prendeva.

\- In fondo non si può non amare qualcuno che resiste alla dinamite. Diciamo che è la mia anima gemella ideale, non devo avere paura di farlo saltare in aria – pensò, mentre dimenava il bacino.

Era venuto e lo sperma era gocciolato sul pavimento annerito dall’esplosione.


	11. Giocatrice di baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:   
> Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Yamamoto!genderbender

Giocatrice di baseball

Tamiko si legò i capelli mori in una coda alta e gettò indietro la testa, accavallando le gambe lisce.

Gokudera le stava posando dei baci delicati sui seni, con una mano le accarezzava il fianco scendendo fino all’altezza dei glutei, mentre con l’altra scivolava lungo il suo collo affusolato.

Tamiko gli prese la mano e se la portò all’intimo, era accomodata su una sedia.

Gokudera le morse un labbro e lo succhiò, arrossandoglielo, mentre la penetrava con le dita.

\- Lei è sempre stata una donna che sapeva ciò che voleva, al centro dell’attenzione. Credo che Chrome abbia sempre cercato di assomigliarle.

Non può sopportare il maschilismo che riservano alla squadra di baseball femminile. Come Capitana si sente in dovere di difendere le sue ragazze. Allo stesso modo, combatte contro la chiusura alle donne nel mondo della mafia.

Ha cambiato così tanto la famiglia Vongola – pensò. Scese più a fondo con le dita dentro di lei.

Tamiko arcuò la schiena all’indietro, lasciandosi andare a dei gemiti forti. Aprì le gambe e sporse il bacino.

\- Mio padre mi ha insegnato a combattere nella vita. Non ho intenzione di arrendermi adesso.

Anche con la spada, ad essere sincera, ma convincerlo su quel punto è stato più difficile. Non voleva che entrassi in questo mondo – pensò. Baciò con foga Hayato, schiudendo le labbra piene.

Gokudera infilò un terzo dito dentro di lei, la sentiva umida e accogliente. Continuò a muovere le dita mentre scendeva a baciarle i seni. Le prese un capezzolo turgido in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarlo, lasciandole i segni della saliva.

Tamiko raggiunse l’orgasmo, eccitata dalle dita affusolate e pallide dell’amante. Si lasciò andare a un gemito di piacere.

Gokudera fece scivolare le dita fuori di lei e risalì, posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

“Ora ti senti più tranquilla?” le domandò.

Yamamoto sorrise.

“Neh, non l’avrai fatto solo per questo, spero” sussurrò.

Gokudera le mordicchiò una spalla.

“Calmare la propria compagna di vita non è una motivazione sufficiente per un fidanzato?” domandò.

Tamiko gli ticchettò sulle labbra con l’indice abbronzato.

“Io voglio che anche tu sia soddisfatto” lo richiamò.

Hayato le sorrise.

“Non devi temere per quello. Sei sempre molto attenta in quel senso” ribatté.

Tamiko lo abbracciò, premendogli la guancia contro il petto coperto dalla camicia.

“Ne sono davvero contenta. Ci tengo a questo” soffiò.

“Io tengo a te, maniaca del baseball” borbottò Hayato.


	12. Omaggi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Tsunayoshi Sawada/Dino Cavallone/Hibari Kyoya, Scambi di coppia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: Denzel Moiz - Alien | ♫ Copyright Free Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adQBmBxL4qs.

Omaggi

Gokudera si sedette sul letto, giocherellando con i suoi tanti anelli. La luce dell’ambiente era resa in parte verde dal vetro delle lampade antiche.

«Sawada se la starà cavando benissimo a quell’incontro importante e lo sai. Non puoi essere la sua ombra, ci sono cose che deve affrontare da solo» gli disse Hibari alle sue spalle. Hayato scrollò le spalle, rispondendogli: «Non ho dubbi che dimostrerà di essere il migliore e padrone della situazione». Serrò i pugni e chinò il capo. «Come so che noi guardiani non possiamo essere sempre con lui. Solo che…».

La testata in legno scuro del letto era decorata da effigi in oro dalle forme sinuose, che richiamavano dei gonfi petali di ciglio. «Penso che lui non avrebbe voluto avere a che fare con la Mafia ed io, invece, l’ho condannato a questa vita».

Hibari superò una mensola colma di vasi cinesi candidi decorati da grandi draghi blu dipinti a mano. Si sedette sul letto accanto ad Hayato, dicendogli: «Lui non voleva il tuo posto». Gokudera s’irrigidì, sentendo le dita morbide dell’altro accarezzandogli la guancia. «Ha trovato il suo all’interno del nostro mondo».

«Rifulgerà?» chiese Gokudera. «Certamente, come farete voi» soffiò Hibari, pensando: "Uno come lui non puoi fermarlo, otterrà sempre esattamente ciò che vuole. Ci proteggerà come suoi amici, come la sua famiglia, ma seguendo le sue regole". Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Hayato gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo allontanò, prendendo affannosamente il fiato.

«Cosa fai? Siamo entrambi fidanzati» gemette. «Questa è un’idea del tuo ragazzo» ribatté Hibari, giocherellando con la sua cravatta. "Dovevo immaginarlo!" pensò Hayato.

«Cosa ne penserà il tuo ragazzo?» domandò Hayato, impallidendo.

«Takeshi saprà essere convincente. Sono due carnivori, si troveranno… Sì, hai capito bene, possiamo definirlo uno scambio di coppia» sussurrò Hibari. "L’unico momento in cui possiamo farlo secondo quanto ha detto Sawada" pensò.

Hayato si guardò intorno, con la pupilla dilatata e l’iride liquida. "I miei poteri stanno impazzendo. Sono più che d’accordo, sono impazienti" pensò. Chiese: «Non sei geloso?».

Hibari iniziò a slacciargli la camicia, scoprendogli la pelle chiara. «No e neanche tu dovresti esserlo. Tu e Cavallone siete due Cieli, due centri. Avete bisogno di omaggi per sopravvivere» gli ricordò.

Gokudera serrò le gambe, le carezze che l’altro gli lasciava lo eccitavano, frugò l’ambiente con lo sguardo, mentre le sue gote divenivano rosate. «Dino non ha degli uomini che glieli fanno già?» interrogò l’altro, mentre la propria cravatta gli veniva sfilata.

«No. Si è sempre comportato come se queste cose non esistessero. O forse proprio non le conosce, sa essere ingenuo più ingenuo di Sawada» rispose Hibari, sfilandogli la camicia. "Alle volte Sawada è puro, altre volte sembra un ninfomane, basta vedere questa sua idea. Una vera divinità dall’umore cangiante e dai mille tratti. Qualcuno che è sempre un’emozione servire" pensò.

«A me vengono fatti gli omaggi» ricordò Gokudera e saltellò sul posto, trasalendo, mentre l’altro gli sbottonava i pantaloni.

«Non puoi più farti fare quelli da bambino» ribatté Hibari, accarezzandogli i fianchi sottili con dita esperte. "Non credevo sapesse essere così delicato" pensò Hayato e chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’altro gli lasciava un bacio sul petto >.

***

Dino si portò un bicchiere di champagne alle labbra e lo sorseggiò, chiudendo gli occhi, il vento gelido della notte gli sferzava il viso.

«Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui. Anche io devo prendere una boccata d’aria agli incontri» disse Sawada.

Tsunayoshi gli prese la mano nella propria e gli posò un bacio sulla punta delle dita, sentendosi rispondere: «Ti ricordo che sei una divinità». Sawada fece un sorriso furbetto e sussurrò: «Oh, andiamo. Entrambi meritiamo una scossa dopo quei discorsi pomposi e male non ti farà. Inoltre la prossima volta potresti ricambiare facendo tu a me qualche favore».

Cavallone socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi dorate liquide, si passò la mano tra i capelli dorati e sussurrò: «Sai essere sempre convincente, fratellino». Tsuna ridacchiò. «Lo so» si vantò.

***

Hibari fece sdraiare Gokudera sul letto, sulle loro pelli pallidissime risaltavano i segni di morsi e dei succhiotti. Gokudera passò le mani tra i capelli mori di Hibari, che danzava sopra di lui, facendo strusciare i loro bacini e aderire i loro petti.

Gokudera socchiuse le gambe, aveva segni anche sull’interno coscia e i peli argentei sul suo pube erano umidi di saliva. Hibari lo stava leccando vigorosamente all’altezza del petto, gli afferrò i fianchi con entrambe le mani, avevano indossato le protezioni. Gokudera aveva dei segni delicati di graffi sul gluteo sinistro.

Kyoya entrò dentro di lui, iniziando a muoversi delicatamente. Le fiamme della nuvola iniziarono a danzare intorno al suo corpo, mentre scintille di fiamme della nebbia sprizzavano all’interno della stanza.

Le fiamme del Cielo si condensarono sul soffitto e si trasformarono in gocce argentee che cadevano nella stanza.

Hibari gemeva, le labbra sporte e rosse, ascoltava gli ansiti e le basse urla di piacere di Gokudera, andando incontro ai suoi movimenti, cercando di premere sui punti di piacere più sensibili. Hayato premette i piedi nudi sul letto, aggrappandosi al lenzuolo.

"Mi sento così completo e così bene. Solo l’amore della mia vita avrebbe potuto capire quello di cui avevo davvero bisogno e darmelo. Solo la fedeltà pura di Hibari avrebbe potuto rinvigorire così il mio Cielo.

Mi sento finalmente un uomo adulto e un Cielo completo" pensò.

Raggiunse l’orgasmo e venne con un urlo di piacere.

"Posso solo sperare che quell’idiota del mio Dino abbia permesso a Sawada di farlo stare così bene" pensò Kyoya, scivolando fuori da Gokudera e, rotolando più in là sul letto, venne a sua volta.


	13. La vera forza di un eroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Candele profumate  
> Scritta sentendo: Mariah Carey - HERO; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExNx4m4OXbE.

La vera forza di un eroe

Takeshi posò una busta sul tavolo e la aprì, estraendone delle candele profumate. «So quanto ti piacciono e quindi ne ho comprate parecchie per festeggiare».  
Gokudera le prese tra le braccia e le portò verso il bagno, Takeshi proseguì: «Pensavo che l’annessione della famiglia Spaghetti non sarebbe avvenuta così in fretta». Hayato entrò nella stanza e le sistemò in un mobiletto candido, sul tavolo ne erano rimaste solo due di colore violetto.  
Takeshi recuperò un accendino, accendendo quella alla lavanda.  
«Abbiamo vinto quella famiglia rivale grazie a te. Dovresti riceverlo un regalo, non farlo» disse Hayato. Takeshi accese anche la seconda, rispondendogli: «Io? Naaah. È merito di senpai Ryohei, li ha convinti tutti a pugni».  
Hayato uscì dal bagno e lo raggiunse, ribattendo: «Però tu hai protetto lui e me per tutto il tempo». Takeshi si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra.  
«Era il minimo. Non sei solo il mio Cielo e il mio Boss, ma anche il mio fidanzato» gli disse. Gokudera chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò, approfondendo il bacio e trattenendolo a sé stringendolo tra le braccia.  
"Inoltre così non abbia coinvolto Tsuna in faccende mafiose. A lui fanno paura e a te non piace fargli sporcare le mani.  
Lo so che lo veneri e ti capisco, vale anche per me" pensò Yamamoto, intrecciando loro lingue.  
Hayato schiuse le labbra e mugolò, famelico lasciò che le loro salive si fondessero. Yamamoto si staccò da lui e lo vide rosso in volto, ridacchiò e si sfilò le scarpe.  
«Queste candele rendono l’ambiente più sensuale ed io che le avevo comprate per far sembrare il tutto più casalingo» scherzò.  
«Tu ti sottovaluti sempre e fai anche di più…» mormorò Hayato, premendogli la guancia contro la spalla. «Tu non sei il mostro che credi. Se tu riuscissi a vedere a fondo di te stesso vedresti quel che vedo io».  
Takeshi gli passò la mano tra i corti capelli argentei, chiamandolo: «Hayato…».  
Gokudera alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi verde chiaro erano liquidi. «Perché riesci a credere che tutti siano migliori di quel che sono, ma non riesci a credere in me quando parlo di te?» lo interrogò, Takeshi volse lo sguardo e, sospirando, gli rispose: «Come fai a sapere che sono veramente io e non è soltanto la facciata che indosso?».  
Yamamoto sentì che Hayato gli sfiorava le labbra con le dita, dicendogli: «Io so vedere oltre le tue maschere meglio di quanto faccia tu e lo sai». Gli chiese: «Sei proprio speciale, lo sai?».  
«Anche tu, maniaco del baseball. Devi capire che ti riconoscerei tra mille falsi, fossero anche tutte tue finte» rispose Hayato, si allargò la cravatta che indossava.  
«Sei proprio sicuro che io sia buono?» domandò Takeshi. Gokudera annuì, rispondendogli:  
«Sì. Non devi avere paura di quello che sei perché se guardi dentro al tuo cuore troverai un eroe», abbassandogli il cappello sul volto.  
«Un eroe?» bisbigliò Takeshi, pensando: " Per tanto tempo ho sentito solo un vuoto dentro me stesso. Per me l’eroe sei tu, perché è da quando sei arrivato, da quando mi hai donato il tuo amore, che è scomparso.  
Mi hai dato la forza di andare avanti quando ogni speranza era sparita. Tu permetti a chiunque, anche al più insicuro, di mettere da parte le proprie paure. Vorrei essere stato io a farti capire che non dovevi morire, ma voglio farti capire che c’è altro oltre il sopravvivere".  
Hayato annuì, dicendo con tono deciso: «Tu ci sarai sempre per proteggermi. La tua anima ha conosciuto il dolore, ma è riuscita comunque a sciogliere il ghiaccio della diffidenza che la attanagliava».  
Takeshi si mise dietro Hayato, con movimenti ondeggianti che facevano sembrare che stesse danzando. L’odore profumato di gelsomino e fiori d’arancio pungeva le loro narici, diffondendosi dalla candela violetta all’intera stanza.  
Gokudera chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla fragranza e sui tocchi del più grande, si appoggiò con le braccia al muro e vi aderì, posando la fronte sul braccio.  
Takeshi gli sollevò la maglietta, lasciandogli l’addome nudo, Hayato serrò i pugni, alle dita aveva numerosi anelli, molti d’argento con fattezze di teschi. Yamamoto gli slacciò i pantaloni, aderendogli, accarezzandogli la pelle chiara con le dita abbronzate e segnate da piccoli calli.  
Gokudera si sfilò le scarpe, Takeshi abbassò i pantaloni di entrambi.  
Hayato rabbrividì, mentre Yamamoto gli posava una serie di baci sul collo, allargò le gambe e sobbalzò, mentre il più grande gli accarezzava i glutei, la propria eccitazione sempre più evidente.  
Takeshi pensò: "Tu hai il coraggio più importante di tutti: quello di amare veramente, donando se stesso agli altri.  
Non ho dubbi che tu sia buono e per questo tu stia migliorando anche me". Con una mano iniziò ad accarezzargli l’intimità, mentre con l’altra iniziava a prepararlo.  
La stanza si riempì dei gemiti di entrambi, quelli di Hayato erano più forti e decisi, Yamamoto li ingoiava. Il sudore solcava i loro volti e in parte era venuto meno il gel tra i capelli del più grande.  
Gokudera spronò Yamamoto con un movimento deciso del bacino, Takeshi lo afferrò per i fianchi e scivolò dentro di lui con un colpo secco.  
Le candele si consumavano lentamente, all’interno dei loro contenitori di vetro.  
«Ta-Takeshi!» gridò Hayato, venendo, mentre Yamamoto prometteva: "Sarò l’eroe che hai bisogno che io sia".


	14. Prendimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic su: Prendimi - Daniele Groff; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLAbA151t_k.   
> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.   
> Prompt: AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, TYL!Natale

Prendimi

Hayato era sdraiato su un fianco sul letto e guardava Takeshi addormentato, sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi. "Finalmente lo vedo riposare. Si fida abbastanza da lasciarsi andare, almeno per un po’.

Mi ha insegnato che non devo stare sempre a pensare, un po’ come fa lui. Chissà che cosa sta sognando", si deterse le labbra con la lingua, inumidendola. "Chissà se lo sai che sei tu con la tua follia che mi riscaldi dentro. Senza di te sono un fuoco spento".

Sollevò il lenzuolo coprendo entrambi, mentre i suoi occhi fissavano il petto nudo di Yamamoto, i muscoli definiti e la pelle abbronzata, leggermente olivastra. "Tu non sembri affatto un Giapponese, ad essere onesti non sembri niente che conosco. Forse è per questo che a fatica ti sei fatto strada nel mio cuore". Si coricò e rabbrividì di piacere, nello sfiorare con un piede le gambe affusolate e scattante dell’altro, che teneva raccolte nel sonno. "Eppure almeno un po’ devo essere il solito genio insensato. Chissà in matematica quanto fa il mio sguardo su di te per un’ora", trattenne uno sbadiglio.

"Voglio ragionare col cuore, ancora adesso non mi succede spesso. Tu sei il mare attraverso cui voglio navigare". Chiuse gli occhi, sbadigliando, addormentandosi con una mano sotto la guancia.

Fuori dalla finestra, l’oscurità era rischiarata dalla luce dei lampioni. Rimasero accesi tutta la notte, spegnendosi alle prime luci del mattino.

Nella stanza risuonò la sveglia: era la melodia di The Mandalorian fusa a Carol of The Bells.

Takeshi sbadigliò, svegliandosi e si guardò intorno. Fuori dalla finestra passavano rombanti delle motociclette volanti. Alzando la voce disse secco: «Galex, stop», fermando la riproduzione della musica e notò che Hayato si era addormentato sul suo petto nudo. Yamamoto indossava soltanto dei boxer.

Gokudera mugolò, iniziando a svegliarsi, sentendo che l’altro gli aveva posato un bacio sulla fronte. Takeshi gli sollevò leggermente la maglia del pigiama e gli accarezzò il fianco, giocherellando con l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni blu scuro.

«Lo sai che oggi è Natale?» gli domandò all’orecchio. Gokudera sbadigliò, battendo le palpebre e si svegliò del tutto, guardandolo confuso. «Mnh?» mugolò. Pensò: "Non li abbiamo scartati tutti ieri sera alla festa alla Villa? Il Boss era impaziente come un bambino e… i suoi figli più di lui".

Takeshi si disfece del lenzuolo, si sdraiò e lo afferrò, facendoselo cadere addosso. «Voglio il mio regalo» lo invogliò con voce seducente. 

«Oh, ora ho capito» disse lussurioso Hayato, pensando: "Tu sei come il vento e spazzi via i rimpianti che potrei avere".

Takeshi strusciò i piedi nudi sul letto, assumendo un’espressione supplicante.

«Prendimi» implorò. "Ho bisogno di te, ora. La vita va avanti ed io voglio godermi questo momento. Voglio fermare il tempo", ridacchiò, notando che Gokudera era arrossito alla richiesta. Giocherellò con il laccio dei pantaloni di Hayato e glieli abbassò, scoprendogli le gambe pallidissime.

"Hai trasformato l’incubo in cui era caduta la mia vita il giorno in cui Sasagawa disse sì alla proposta di matrimonio del Decimo, in un sogno. Mi hai fatto capire che a te basto io. Ti prego, abbracciarmi e resta con me" pregò mentalmente, mentre si disfaceva dei boxer. «Un giorno mi spiegherai come fai a svegliarti eccitato ogni mattina» finse di brontolare. Takeshi, sfilatosi l’intimo a sua volta, rispose: «Semplice, sogno te tutta la notte».

Gokudera iniziò a baciarlo, Takeshi ricambiava con trasporto, si strinse con entrambe le mani al lenzuolo sotto di lui, Hayato dal canto suo lo accarezzava lungo tutto il corpo sentendolo bollente. Si mozzarono il fiato a vicenda e si ritrovarono ad ansimare eccitati, Takeshi gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e Hayato gli lasciò una serie di baci all’altezza dello zigomo.

Yamamoto pensò: "Le sue mani candide sembrano sempre aironi in volo, le dita pallide si muovono leggiadre come sui tasti del suo pianoforte quando suona, come se componesse melodie anche sul mio corpo". Si preparò, Hayato gli prese l’intimità e gliela stuzzicò con una mano, trovandola già fremente, portò l’altra alla propria virilità, accarezzandola fino ad eccitarsi.

«Lo sai che so essere impaziente» lo punzecchiò la pioggia.

Gokudera scivolò dentro di lui. Takeshi si arcuò per il piacere, mentre Hayato si muoveva dentro di lui, si ritrovò a pensare: "Tu mi basti, mi riempi. Con te si ‘accendono’ tutti i miei sentimenti, non credevo neanche di averne di così veri".

«Kami» esalò, mentre il suo piacere andava incrementandosi sempre di più. "Ancora, ancora, ancora…" implorò mentalmente.

Hayato dava delle spinte sempre più forti e guardandolo andare in estasi, sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare all’inverosimile, mentre la sua eccitazione pulsava dentro l’amante. "Sono così contento di averti con me in questo momento", pensò.

Takeshi lo sentì venire dentro di lui e gridò: «HAYATO!», venendo a sua volta.


	15. Scelgo entrambi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, bondage.  
> Light bondage.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iApH5EmTjwk; tanta voglia di lei Pooh.

Scelgo entrambi

Takeshi era in ginocchio sul letto, Hayato vi era sdraiato e lo guardava dal basso.

«Ti ricordi qual è la safe word?» domandò Yamamoto. Entrambi i ragazzi erano completamente ignudi.

«Sì, Taki. Me lo hai chiesto almeno venti volte solo oggi» borbottò Hayato, grattandosi il petto pallido.

«Non voglio farti male» rispose Takeshi, passandogli una mano tra i morbidi capelli argentei.

Hayato sorrise, accoccolandosi sulle lenzuola, godendosi le carezze. Lo rassicurò: «Non me ne farai».

«Mi sentirei più sicuro se stessi tu di sopra» disse Takeshi, facendo scivolare la mano fino alla sua guancia. Hayato gli ricordò: «Sei tu l’esperto».

«Sono ancora più esperto a stare sotto» tentò Yamamoto, passandosi una mano sotto il naso. Sentì l’altro dirgli: «Taki… Tu non sei tuo padre. Non ti farai del male e non mi farai del male», rabbrividì.

«Sì, ma queste cose vengono dallo scatolone che tiene lui sotto al letto» disse acido.

Hayato gli prese la mano nella propria e gli mordicchiò l’indice. «Ci divertiremo» lo spronò.

«Se esagero dimmelo» lo pregò Takeshi con tono serio.

«Lo farò, ma non credo possa succedere, visto quanta paura hai in corpo» promise Hayato, annuendo.

Takeshi gli sfilò la mano e ribatté secco: «Possiamo divertirci anche senza quelle cose…».

«Sono uno Scoglio, questa è stata una mia idea, inoltre è un ottimo modo per dimostrarsi che non sei un mostro» disse Gokudera. Takeshi chiuse gli occhi e lo interruppe: «Ripetimi la parola, allora».

«Fosso di Helm» recitò Hayato, aprendo e chiudendo le gambe diverse volte.

"A solo pensare a quello che si prospetta per la serata sento l’eccitazione crescere. Sembra che si sia finalmente convinto. Meno male, perché ormai è sera inoltrata e non vorrei dover passare metà della notte a ripetere sempre le stesse cose.

Quando capirà che mi fido di lui? Probabilmente mai. Non lo farei con nessun altro. Anche perché tra lui e il Decimo, probabilmente è il Decimo quello ‘mortale’" pensò.

Takeshi ordinò: «Mi raccomando, non venire subito. Quando verrai interromperemo».

«Uh, iniziano le torture» scherzò Hayato, l’altro gli rispose secco: «Le regole le conosci», facendo sbuffare Gokudera.

Takeshi iniziò a baciarlo, assaporando il suo sapore, Gokudera ricambiava con foga, assaggiandolo desideroso. Yamamoto si chinò per baciargli il collo, Hayato piegò la testa in modo che potesse approfondire il contatto. Takeshi lo mordicchiò, gli leccò la pelle. Hayato sentì la propria eccitazione vibrante e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito.

Takeshi segnò la sua pelle coi suoi baci e i suoi morsi, guardando l’altro contorcersi per il desiderio.

Giocò con i suoi capezzoli, rendendoli turgidi con la lingua.

Gokudera gorgogliò con forza, muovendo gli occhi sotto le palpebre serrate.

Takeshi iniziò a strofinare tra loro le loro eccitazioni, suscitando i gemiti di entrambi. Takeshi si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito, mentre la mano di Hayato cercava la sua.

"Ho il terrore che tra un minuto tu possa andartene, senza dire niente. Sei così piccolo e perfetto. Chissà se tornerai da me" pensò Yamamoto, sistemandosi a cavalcioni all’altezza delle sue anche, dandogli la schiena. Gokudera spalancò le gambe.

Takeshi si allungò verso il cassetto e ne prese un preservativo e il lubrificante.

"So che il tuo posto è là. Il tuo amore potrebbe cercarti. Chi scalderà il meraviglioso Tsuna? Di giorno sei suo e io ringrazio se posso avere la tua pelle sincera almeno la notte.

Avrai mai voglia spirituale di me?" si domandò. Gli sollevò i glutei e vi premette contro il viso, iniziò a leccare al suo intorno, mordicchiando e succhiando così forte da lasciargli un succhiotto. Con dei lunghi gemiti, Hayato mosse i fianchi in modo da andargli incontro, Takeshi gli abbassò le gambe e si girò, sporgendosi verso di lui. Gli stuzzicò le cosce, iniziando a leccargli l’addome.

Gokudera si mordicchiò un labbro, sentendo che l’altro gli pizzicava l’interno della coscia.

"Quando chiudi gli occhi so che hai voglia di lui. Eppure il tuo corpo grida per avere me.

Il tuo posto è là, ma qui puoi trovare piacere e lussuria" pensò Yamamoto. Indossò il preservativo e lubrificò l’interno di Gokudera, che fremette alla nuova invasione della propria intimità.

Posò il lubrificante nel comodino e ne trasse una cravatta di Hayato, utilizzandolo per legargli i polsi sopra la testa. Gli leccò una guancia e lo sentì ridacchiare, scosse il capo fingendo un’espressione dispiaciuta e gli diede qualche schiaffetto sulla coscia.

Gokudera socchiuse gli occhi e supplicò: «Ti… prego… entra».

Takeshi scivolò dentro di lui, strappandogli un urlo di desiderio e rimase immobile, gl’impedì di muovere i fianchi stringendoli con le mani. Hayato, rosso in viso, si ritrovò a boccheggiare.

Takeshi iniziò a muoversi lentamente, fermandosi spesso.

«Oh ... _mmm_... così… non venire… è difficile… _mnhhh_ » piagnucolò Hayato, tra un rantolo e l’altro.

Takeshi unì le loro bocche, mentre gli dava una spinta più forte portandolo nuovamente a gemere.

"Quando capirai che sono un uomo e come tale ho fatto la mia scelta? Non dividerò la mia anima e apparterrò ad entrambi coloro che amo" pensò Gokudera, aggrappandosi con le dita alle lenzuola. "Perdonati, questo amore non è sbagliato".

Yamamoto gli baciò la fronte sudata, mentre gli passava le mani sulla schiena, infilandole tra l’amante e il letto. Arcuò la schiena e attaccò i suoi capezzoli, mordicchiandoli desideroso.

Gokudera aprì e chiuse le mani, le dita gli formicolavano per l’immobilità delle braccia.

Hayato sentì le dita dell’altro martoriargli il membro, stuzzicandoglielo, arcuandolo gridò e venne.

Takeshi gli soffiò all’orecchio: «Le regole le conosci». Gokudera assunse un’espressione infastidita, sentì l’altro scivolare fuori da lui e lasciò che gli liberasse i polsi. Si sporse e afferrò una sigaretta, accendendosela.

«La prossima volta, vedrai, durerò di più» giurò.


	16. Playstation 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, videogiochi

Playstation 5

Takeshi si chiuse la porta dell’appartamento alle spalle e si piegò in avanti, slacciandosi le scarpe, salutando: «Yò!».

«Ci hai davvero messo parecchio ad arrivare» lo rimproverò Gokudera, l’altro si raddrizzò e avanzò di un paio di passi a piedi nudi. «Gli allenamenti sono durati più del previsto» si giustificò.

Hayato lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò nel salotto. «Non m’interessa quello che dicono sul suo design» disse febbricitante, spintonando l’amico sul divano. «Per me è un vero gioiello e dovevo fartela vedere il prima possibile» si vantò e, spostatosi di lato, allungò le braccia verso la console.

Takeshi guardò con curiosità la playstation cinque e si grattò la guancia. «Neh, è affascinante, ma… Non sarebbe meglio giocarci subito?» chiese, pensando: "Secondo me non è equiparabile agli sforzi che ha dovuto fare per comprarla. Ci è voluto un anno intero di mance e stipendi in quel ristorante per arrivare alla cifra giusta per avere anche le cuffie e almeno un gioco".

Hayato si passò l’indice sotto il naso e mormorò: «Anche io non sto nella pelle, ma Demon Souls Remake sta ancora caricando. Dovremo aspettare almeno una decina di minuti». Takeshi si rimise in piedi e i suoi occhi brillarono, lo raggiunse e si mordicchiò il labbro. «Io avrei una proposta. Aspettando i videogiochi, giochiamo in altro modo» sussurrò.

«Ci sto, ma a una condizione» rispose Hayato e lasciò che l’altro lo guidasse fino al divano e lasciò che lo stendesse. «Ossia?» lo interrogò Yamamoto, mentre entrambi si spogliavano.

«S-sai… Ho sentito che anche tuo padre te ne regalerà una» biascicò Gokudera. Nel vedere il corpo ignudo dell’altro avvertì il desiderio avvolgerlo e i suoi occhi si velarono, le sue pupille si dilatarono.

Takeshi pensò: "Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Non dovrebbe spendere sempre tutti i soldi per fare dei regali inutili a me, non sono più un bambino. Dovrebbe iniziare a pensare a se stesso". Vide che l’amante era già eccitato e si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra, si piegò in avanti ed iniziò a baciarlo.

«Per oggi possiamo scambiarci il controller ogni volta che uno muore, ma quando avrai anche tu la PS5… Voglio che giochiamo insieme» disse Hayato, cercò di dare un tono di comando alla sua voce incerta.

«Non ti basta combattere fianco a fianco con me?» chiese la Pioggia, spalancandogli le gambe, prendendogliele dall’interno della coscia. Gokudera scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli grigi. «Per te la Mafia è sempre stato un GDR, uno dei tuoi giochi preferiti. Ora voglio che entri in uno dei miei mondi di gioco prediletti» spiegò.

Takeshi iniziò a baciarlo e a mordicchiarlo, Hayato si aggrappò alle sue spalle abbronzate. Yamamoto promise: «Sarà fatto».

Si baciarono a vicenda, premendo le loro labbra con così tanta foga da renderle secche e screpolate. Takeshi iniziò ad accarezzarlo, Gokudera gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita, strisciando i loro bacini.

Takeshi lo preparò, sentendolo gemere, ansimando a sua volta, il suo fiato caldo si abbatteva sulla pelle nivea dell’amante.

Il giocatore di baseball scivolò dentro il compagno con un unico movimento fluido del bacino ed iniziò a muoversi con delle spinte secche.

Gokudera dondolò la testa, in preda all’eccitazione che risaliva lungo la sua spina dorsale in scariche di piacere e adrenalina; il ritmo dell’amante aumentava sempre di più. Il respiro di Hayato era rapido e s’impedì di urlare tappandosi la bocca con entrambe le mani, serrò gli occhi, muovendoli sotto le palpebre serrate.

"Certo che è bravo! Non ci vuole un genio a capire che non si sta neanche impegnando, ma mi sta già facendo impazzire" pensò. I movimenti del suo bacino erano frettolosi, gli andava incontro perché andasse sempre più a fondo. "Fortunatamente non devo resistere molto. O oggi non riusciremo a giocare, considerando i suoi tanti impegni" si rassicurò. «Sì, così… alla grande… _nnhh… AH… AAAAH_ … Più veloce!» lo incitò, il suo intero corpo fremeva.

Takeshi continuò a prenderlo finché Hayato non si liberò, urlando: «TAKIIIII!». Il divanetto si sporcò di sperma bianca. "Sarà meglio che venga anche io, così avremo anche il tempo di pulirci un po’, prima" pensò e scivolato fuori Hayato, arcuatosi completamente con la schiena, venne a sua volta.


	17. Appuntamento col vampiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Hibari Kyoya/Gokudera Hayato, Piercing  
> Vampire!AU.

Appuntamento col vampiro

Il vampiro si leccò i denti candidi e aguzzi, giocherellando con uno dei suoi tonfa. Borbottò: «Non posso non morderlo a morte!». Guardò Hayato, seduto su un divano, intento a rigirarsi un candelotto di dinamite tra le mani. Quest’ultimo gli rispose: «Hibari-san, lo sai che è già terrorizzato da te».

Hibari iniziò con tono deciso: «Non solo ha rubato la mia fascetta…». «Lo ha fatto per salvarci la vita» gli ricordò Gokudera.

Kyoya proseguì dicendo: «… Va anche contro il regolamento di Namimori: i suoi piercing non sono ammessi». «Lui non viene nella nostra scuola» borbottò Gokudera, pensando: "Quel tipo sembra un cartone animato. Gli Arcobaleno non fanno altro che prenderlo in giro, picchiarlo, farlo esplodere e colpirlo, ma quello non si fa mai niente. Eppure non trovo la cosa divertente. Anche se ha quasi fatto esplodere la scuola, ha sempre le lacrime agli occhi. Mi fa pena".

«Questo è il regolamento dell’intera città» ringhiò Kyoya, le sue iridi color ametista brillarono.

«Hibari-san, stai parlando di un Arcobaleno. Non puoi davvero mettertelo contro per qualche una regola». Sospirò pesantemente, aggiungendo: «Spaventato com’è morirebbe di paura».

«Non mi farò battere con facilità. So che potrebbe, ma non lo temo» sibilò Kyoya con furore. «Guarda che gli altri Arcobaleno non fanno che ucciderlo: è immortale. Non ha paura che tu gli faccia male, ha paura di ‘farci’ male» borbottò Hayato, con una smorfia.

«Ne sei sicuro?» chiese Kyoya, posando un tonfa sul tavolino.

«Taki lo è» rispose Hayato, grattandosi sotto l’occhio. Trasalì sentendo Kyoya urlare: «Non sopporto sentirti sempre e solo parlare di Yamamoto Takeshi!».

«Perché?» domandò Gokudera alla volta del cinese. Hibari borbottò: «Perché preferisci lui a me», abbassando il tono della voce.

Hayato ridacchiò. «Lo sai che le nuvole sono sempre le preferite lo rassicurò, vedendolo arrossire. «Ho una proposta. Io ti dimostro quanto tengo a te e tu non attacchi Skull e i suoi piercing».

«Affare fatto» rispose Hibari, raggiunse l’altro e gli si mise a cavalcioni, gli sfilò il candelotto di dinamite dalle dita pallide e lo posò per terra.

Hayato serrò gli occhi, sentendo che l’altro gli aveva già infilato una mano nei pantaloni, raggiungendo la sua intimità e l’altra sotto la divisa scolastica. Sussultò, sentendo le dita del vampiro recuperare centimetri sotto la sua camicia bianca e respiro affannosamente, sentendosi accaldato. Avvertì l’eccitazione aumentare quando l’altro riuscì ad entrare con la mano nei suoi boxer, stuzzicandogli avidamente il membro.

Gokudera si sfilò la camicia e passò alla cravatta, non aveva già le scarpe, ma anche Hibari si era sfilato le sue. Le dita di Kyoya stuzzicarono i suoi capezzoli, premendo con le dita aguzze. Gokudera si lasciò andare ad un gemito di fastidio, sostituito da quelli di piacere all’essere masturbato.

Kyoya lo baciò, mozzandogli il respiro e gli mordicchiò il labbro, i loro nasi si sfiorarono. Hibari si staccò, lasciandolo riprendere fiato e si spogliò, passando a denudare il più giovane.

Il ticchettio di un orologio risuonava nell’ufficio, coperto dai loro respiri lussuriosi.

Hayato sollevò le gambe e l’altro le strinse tra le mani, chinando il capo, gli mordicchiò il collo. Hayato aveva le labbra che gli dolevano per i morsi del più grande, Hibari gli lasciò altri segni di morso su tutto il corpo. Gokudera si preparò.

Hibari entrò dentro di lui con un movimento secco, pensando: "Così pallido e perfetto. Non sembra neanche vero, ha dentro di sé l’essenza stessa della notte. Posso solo desiderarlo e omaggiarlo, mentre brilla come un fuoco troppo luminoso.

Non mi acceca come il sole e non mi fa mancare l’aria come la pioggia".

Entrambi respiravano affannosamente e Gokudera stringeva spasmodicamente la stoffa del divano, inumidita dal sudore, con entrambe le mani.

Hibari si mosse dentro di lui con delle spinte decise e Gokudera premette la testa contro il bracciolo, i capelli argentei gli ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso, risaltando sulla fodera rossa.

«Di più» gemette Hayato, tremando, sentendo il peso dell’altro che lo premeva contro il cuscino, aveva i fianchi arrossati e il ventre appiccicoso, avvertiva delle fitte all’addome contro cui premeva la sua eccitazione. Si morse il labbro a sangue, soffocando i suoi gemiti, ma gli sfuggì un: «D-dai… di più…».

«Non voglio farti male» disse Hibari, diminuendo la foga.

«L-lo voglio…» esalò Gokudera, pensando: "Da quando sono così audace?".

Le spinte di Kyoya divennero più ferme e forti. «Mmmhhh…» mugolò Hayato, venendo a sua volta e si abbandonò sul divano, Hibari intanto usciva da lui e si stendeva al suo fianco.


	18. Amore non è errore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, poesia  
> Note: Fluff sex.  
> La poesia è un brano tratto da un’opera poetica di Shakespeare.  
> Scritta sentendo: Spectrum ft. Cryaotic & Minx; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYoapICIfeE&list=WL&index=180.

Amore non è errore

Gokudera si chinò in avanti, serrando le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, si fissò i piedi con sguardo accigliato e si rialzò di scatto, lanciando uno scatolo addosso a Takeshi.

Quest’ultimo gemette nel momento in cui lo scatolino rettangolare gli colpì la tempia e lo afferrò al volo, guardandolo con aria confusa. «Questo è per me?» domandò, con aria confusa.

Gokudera sbuffò dalle narici. Gli domandò: «Per chi altro dovrebbe essere maniaco del baseball?».

«Me lo hai regalato per…» iniziò a dire Yamamoto, ma fu interrotto bruscamente da Hayato: «Per San Valentino? Per quale altro motivo dovrei averlo fatto?!».

Takeshi ridacchiò e lo aprì, trovandovi dentro dei cioccolatini. Se ne mise uno in bocca, pensando: "Certo che è un vero tsundere".

Notò un bigliettino tra i cioccolatini e lo trasse fuori, richiuse lo scatolo e lo posò sulla scrivania. Si trovavano nel salottino, in piedi vicino alla grande portafinestra.

«Si tratta di una poesia» disse Yamamoto. Hayato lo guardò con aria dubbiosa e lo sentì leggere, arrossì vistosamente e distolse lo sguardo.

Takeshi intonò con voce chiara: «Amore non è soggetto al Tempo, pur se rosee labbra e gote

dovran cadere sotto la sua curva lama;

Amore non muta in poche ore o settimane,

ma impavido resiste al giorno estremo del giudizio:

se questo è errore e mi sarà provato,

io non ho mai scritto, e nessuno ha mai amato».

Gokudera si morse un labbro e diede un calcio ad un pallone nero lasciato in mezzo alla stanza, facendolo rotolare vicino ad un mobiletto, in giro erano sparpagliati diversi oggetti: una spada di kendo, dei candelotti di dinamite, una mazza da baseball appoggiata contro un muro, diverse palle bianche da baseball e innumerevoli lattine vuote.

«Tu sei convinto che l’amore sia un errore e una finzione» disse Gokudera. I suoi calzini erano grigi con delle sottili linee nere. «Lo sono stato finché non ho incontrato te. Tu sei un essere così puro» disse Takeshi e lo raggiunse, accarezzandogli la guancia, ma notando lo sguardo di Hayato su di sé indietreggiò di un paio di passi.

«Io non sono perfetto come credi tu. Però posso dimostrarti una volta ancora che non è uno sbaglio» disse Hayato, le pupille dilatate e gli occhi liquidi. Si sfilò la sigaretta dalle labbra e se la rigirò tra le dita, la lanciò colpendo in pieno un posacenere a torre. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo che Takeshi gli stava correndo incontro, Yamamoto lo abbracciò travolgendo e Hayato cadde su un tatami, ritrovandosi l’altro giovane sul petto. Takeshi chiuse gli occhi, rivolgendogli un sorriso grande quanto tutto il suo viso, sentendo che l’altro lo apostrofava dicendo: «Idiota».

Hayato, roteando gli occhi, si sfilò la giacca e gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli la mano tra i morbidi capelli neri. "Alle volte sembra un cane felice che fa le feste. Non mi stupisce che litighiamo sempre, io sono più un gatto".

Entrambi non indossavano le scarpe, ma Gokudera continuò a spogliarsi. La pioggia gli posò dei baci a schiocco sulle labbra rosee, battendo i piedi con aria felice.

Gokudera lasciò cadere i suoi anelli per terra e spronò Takeshi a spogliarsi, sollevandogli la maglia. Yamamoto non perse la sua aria festosa e gli lasciò una scia di baci sul collo pallido, Hayato gli accarezzò i fianchi e risalì con le mani fino al suo petto, stuzzicandogli i capezzoli con l’indice.

Con una mano Takeshi gli scompigliò i capelli argentei, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzò uno dei glutei sodi. La pelle di Hayato si arrossò.

«Sei così morbido!» strepitò Yamamoto, con una voce insolitamente acuta. «La mia bellissima pesca liscia! Sembri una pallina da baseball grigia».

Gokudera gli mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio, massaggiandogli le spalle massicce. «Certo che quando cerchi davvero di sedurre qualcuno e non fai solo finta, si nota proprio». Strusciò i loro bacini, facendo eccitare i loro membri fino a farli fremere. Sentì dire il compagno: «Sono così incapace?». «Sincero ed io amo la sincerità» lo rassicurò.

Takeshi lo baciò con più passione e affondò la lingua nella sua bocca, passando oltre le labbra e i denti socchiusi. Gokudera gli accarezzò il membro con una mano, con l’altra lo incentivò ad accarezzargli i glutei. Sobbalzò nel momento in cui Takeshi aveva iniziato a prepararlo e gettò indietro la testa, i corti capelli grigi mulinarono intorno al suo capo e le sue gote divennero vermiglie, aveva perso una lente a contatto verde speranza.

"Ho sempre cercato di dominare, di avere il controllo. Sapevo benissimo quanto Takeshi potesse sfruttare il controllo in ambiti simili, ma alla fine ho deciso di fidarmi. Ho scoperto che sa essere dolce, franco e non mi farebbe del male, non userebbe niente di tutto questo contro di me perché vuole solo amarmi e proteggermi" pensò Gokudera. Si stese e passò le mani sul capo di Yamamoto, accarezzandogli la testa, strusciando nuovamente i loro bacini, passando le dita tra le morbide ciocche di capelli neri. Lasciò che Takeshi continuasse a prepararlo, mordicchiandolo, baciandolo e leccandolo. "Ho capito che se non fossi tornato a fidarmi, lui non avrebbe mai potuto fidarsi di se stesso e di noi. Ho scommesso tutto in questa relazione e sono stato ripagato" continuò a pensare, assumendo un sorrisetto malizioso.

Yamamoto entrò dentro di lui con un movimento attento, aspettò che Gokudera si fosse abituato e lo sentì gemere soddisfatto ed iniziò a muovere il bacino, penetrandolo con delle spinte calcolate.

Hayato gli andava incontro, gemendo piano, Takeshi ansimava un po’ più forte, entrambi rossi in viso ed eccitati. Yamamoto gli afferrò le gambe e si sporse il più possibile, allungando i muscoli, per posare un bacio delicato sul naso di Gokudera.

"Mi bastava anche solo sfiorarti ed invece posso amarti. Devo ringraziare il nostro piccolo e speciale Tsuna se ho potuto conoscerti" pensò Yamamoto, Gokudera si arcuò per farlo andare sempre più a fondo.

Gli ansiti e i gemiti di Hayato si facevano sempre più forti, risuonando nella stanza. Il fogliettino con la poesia era stato appoggiato sotto la scatola di cioccolatini, in buona parte ancora visibile.


End file.
